


Dean's Halloween Candy

by virtualpersonal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Dean is 19, Dean loves to torture Sammy, Desire, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Humor, M/M, PWP, Sam is 16, Sexy Times, Short One Shot, Slight consent issues, Smut, Teenagers, Teenchesters, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualpersonal/pseuds/virtualpersonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean cajoles Sammy into going trick or treating, and what a treat he comes back with - a Sammy-shaped lollipop! Sam will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Halloween Candy

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Co-written with Fetish

October 31st - Halloween, Sam Winchester hated Halloween. Their entire lives were Halloween, why should he celebrate a day that honored that stuff he hated with every fiber of his being? Dean had even been irritating enough to get them a pumpkin and carve a face in it, setting it outside the tiny house they were renting. Dad, as always, was nowhere around, off on some hunt or another, trying to find and kill the demon that had murdered their mother.

With a sigh, Sam walked down the hall and into the kitchen where Dean was still washing up their dishes from dinner. "I don't wanna go," Sam whined, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he stood there half dressed in the damn super hero costume Dean had thought it funny for him to wear, complete with one of those stupid little eye masks like Robin wore. Well, he supposed he should be grateful he wasn't being made to dress up actually as Robin... first, there were tights that, uh, no. And second, he had no Batman, because although Dean was making _him_ go, he refused to dress up himself. Now how stupid would he look as Robin with no Batman?... yeah, just as stupid as he was gonna look as whoever the fuck he was dressing up as thanks to Dean.

Sam sighed again, trying to give his brother his best puppy eyes possible to get himself out of this mess. He was already not popular, he would be _really_ unpopular after this.

"Deeeean," Sam whined louder when his brother seemed to be ignoring him, "please, I don't wanna go!"

Drying his hands, Dean turned around, his lips quirking at the corners. "You'll look great in it," he said looking at the mask in Sam's hand. He leaned against the fridge and gave a thoughtful look. "Since you don't have the rest of the costume on, maybe a whip and some wicked knee high boots..." They'd just watched a skin flick with a dominatrix so his sweet, little innocent Sammy, couldn't misunderstand what he meant.

Sam frowned at his brother, slightly slanted hazel eyes narrowing further. "I am _not_ a girl, Dean," he huffed, holding up the mask, "And I don't wanna wear this. I look like a freak and Halloween is stupid anyway. Can't we just sit here, have a drink, watch TV? Come on, pleeeease?"

 

"Come on Sam, it's tradition." And he was all about tradition, the tradition of pestering his younger brother until Sam agreed to don a costume and do the 'trick or treat' thing. "Besides... it's probably the last time I can get away with trick or treating with you... I mean, unless I kidnap some kid, right?" Oh, they'd be getting plenty of raised eyebrows as it was... a sixteen and nineteen year old knocking on doors. "Just think of all the candy." He slapped his brother on the shoulder, "or dude, think of all the women opening their doors and offering that candy. Can you say 'hot?'"

Sam made a miserable face, "Hot?" he huffed, "I guess if you like peoples' moms." He made a face, "No thank you." Sam hung his head. The person _he_ wanted, the person he had been stupidly saving himself for didn't even know he existed... well, not like that, anyway. No ... _that_ person would rather torture him and make his life a living hell by forcing him to dress like some idiot and walk door to door like homeless people asking for candy from strangers. Yeah, real classy.

Sam turned and plopped down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "I think I'm sick." He lifted his head and looked at Dean, "If I'm sick do I gotta go?" Sam asked hopefully. More than once Sam had faked being sick to get out of being dragged along on one hunt or another, he could totally fake it again.

"No, no Sam you can't," Dean insisted, following him with his gaze. "If you want to act sick when we knock, fine... it'll just net me more candy. Besides, if we stay here, you know what's gonna happen? That fucking door bell's gonna ring all night with all these... these kids asking for candy, like they don't have heaps at home. Come on... put it on," he stalked toward Sam, grabbing the jumpsuit costume off the counter and bringing it with him. "You want me to dress ya, like when you were a kid." Yeah, he couldn't think of a bigger threat right now.

Sam's lips parted as he looked at his brother with wide eyes, before he managed to steel his expression and hopefully hide the blush creeping up his cheeks. Frowning instead, Sam pulled up from his chair and stomed past his brother, grabbing the damnedable costume out of his hands as he passed. "I got it," he mumbled.

Walking back out ten minutes later, Sam stood wearing a nearly skin tight jumpsuit proclaiming he was The Green Lantern or some damn shit across the front, his arms crossed over his chest, a sour look on his face, his eyes hidden by a stupid dark green mask, the green so dark it looked black, and green booties on his feet. Clenching his teeth together he glared at Dean. "I. hate. you."

"Love you too, bro." Slapping him on the back, Dean following him out with a bag to collect their candy, biting his cheek so he wouldn't bust out laughing.

An hour later, Dean was looking through the bag and telling Sam what they'd collected. "We should go to the last house on the block, I think I saw a hot blonde walk in the other day. Might get lucky."

Sam sighed and hung his head. "Yeah, great, just what I want to do, dress up like frog man AND help you get laid..." _By someone else._

"You get me laid and I may share the candy with you," Dean answered. He searched his brother's masked face. This wasn't the first time Sammy had sounded dejected when he talked about getting laid, or girls in general. "You ... ah, having girl trouble?" 

Sam frowned at his brother, "What!?" he shook his head, tearing his gaze from Dean's. "No. No trouble." How could you have girl trouble when you didn't have any girls? Didn't want any girls. Wanted your own brother. Now there... he had a shitload of _brother troubles_. 

"You sure? Cause I can give you some tips... you know, if you're wanting any." Dean started to walk, but watched Sam from under his lashes. "You ever kissed a girl?"

Sam frowned harder, "Dean..." he spat in irritation, not wanting his brother to keep pushing him. 

"Sam?!" He grabbed his brother's arm. "I'm not torturing you, I'm serious here. You ever laid one on a girl... school dance... a basketball game, anything?" He knew Sam could be shy, but it had never crossed his mind that by now he hadn't seen any kissing action with at least a dozen girls.

Sam pressed his lips together with a huff. "What do you care?" he barked at him, eyes narrowing behind the mask. "Yeah, Dean, all the time, at least ten or twelve at once!" he yanked his arm out of Dean's hand and started walking faster. "I think your blonde is gettin' cold," Sam shot back over his shoulder. 

Making a face, Dean caught up to him. "If you haven't... it's fine. I just thought I'd... well if you want any..." His brother's eyes had never glittered that hard, not when they'd been directed at him. He shut up. "Fine... if you ever wanna talk, you know where to find me. That's the last house... I swear."

Sam gave a curt nod, his teeth clenched together. He tore his gaze away, hanging his head as he walked. _If I want any pointers. Yeah, how do I get YOU to notice me?_ Yeah like Dean would answer that one... or would he? sam cleared his throat, looking straight ahead. "Well, there _is_ someone I like, someone I'm interested in." Sam told him quietly with a shrug of one shoulder before looking down again, "but that person," he shook his head, "I don't think they even know I exist." He looked up again, "At least not like that."

"Oh yeah?" Dean licked his lips, trying to tread cautiously, even if he was more like a bull in a china shop. "Maybe... maybe you need to do something to get yourself noticed then. Not let her think of you as a brother or just a friend... cause that's the classic pigeonhole girls put you in if you're, you know... too nice... all the time." He reached into the bag and started unwrapping a piece of chocolate, then stuffed it into his mouth. "You get what I'm saying? Maybe you need to be a little more aggressive, a little clearer in 'how' you want to be with that person."

Sam huffed. Oh yeah, that would go over like a lead balloon. _Dean, I want you to kiss me and do all that other stuff you talk about doing with girls._ He shook his head, "Nah, I don't think that's the problem and yeah, they already do see me as a brother, so, if I said anything I'd probably just get slugged." Sam muttered and nodded toward the house as they approached, quirking a brow at the old one next to it that looked as if it belonged in a horror movie save for the welcoming glow of a porch light. 

"You just have to be creative... take their breath away, before they slug... Whoa. Done a great job of decorating," he said. This house really did look spooky. "Blondie's house has no lights on, let's try here." Grabbing Sam's arm by the material of his costume, he practically dragged him up the drive. "Knock... go on. I'm right behind you." He flashed his brother a grin.

Sam frowned hard at him as he nearly tripped up the jagged walkway. Shaking his head, Sam looked up at the house, "You know, they say this house is haunted." Sam muttered, glancing over his shoulder at Dean. "And before you say it, NO, we are not hunting it," Sam spat, reaching up to pound on the door before muttering a dejected, "Trick or treat," nearly under his breath. 

The door opened and an old woman who looked as rickety as the house peered at them. It was like she was evaluating their ages, or something. Man... Dean would give her the 'best costume' award for looking like your classic witch. Crooked nose, strong jaw, moles... frizzy hair and rag-like clothes. He had to admit, if it weren't Halloween, a chill might'a gone down his back if he saw her on a dark night. 

"Trick."

"Huh?" Dean's gaze shifted to his brother, then back to her. Maybe she was batty... ha, he laughed at his own silent Halloween joke and knew Sam must think he'd gone nuts. Reaching out to take from her basket, he found his hand smacked away. Instead, she deliberately gave him a large lollipop. "Thanks." There wasn't a whole lotta enthusiasm or gratitude in his voice.

She pulled out another lolli and held it out to Sam. "Trick."

Sam frowned at the offered candy, "Nah, that's okay," his gaze slid to Dean then back to the old woman, "he'd probably just eat it anyway." Sam told her sounding bored with the hole deal. He offered her a small kind smile instead, "Have a nice night."

"I'll take it," Dean said, snatching it before she could pull her hand back. He'd seen how quick and spry she could be. "And thanks. You look real... Real," he gave her a nod of approval, and started to head down toward the sidewalk. "You know, I've heard the house around the other side of the block gives great candy." He looked at Sam and gave him a hopeful look.

"Deeeean," Sam whined. He would have stomped his foot, but he wasn't ten anymore and besides, he would look even more ridiculous than he already did if he were to do that. So, he didn't.... but he wanted to. "You said this was the last house. You promised. And you already have a huge bag of candy," Sam told him, "candy that is gonna rot your teeth." Sam huffed and shook his head. "I just wanna go home, get out of these clothes and try to save the rest of my dignity if that's still at all possible."

Sighing, Dean gave in. "Alright Sam, we'll go home, get you a tall glass of milk, and then I'll explain about the birds and the bees. And more importantly, _technique_ " He flashed a smile, then started heading for the short cut through a nearby alley.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "Birds and the bees," he mumbled under his breath, following after his brother, just thankful that they were going home.

 

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, they were sprawled on either side of the couch in their house, with Sam flipping channels. Watching his profile, Dean wondered why Sam wasn't more confident about this dating thing. He was good looking, tall. He was very fit, and in a couple years would totally fill out. It was the whole nice guy thing... had to be. "Find something, already," he demanded, absently reaching for yet another piece of candy.

He pulled out one of the lollipops from that old lady. Unwrapping it, he held it up... frowning, then looking at Sam's profile again. Nah... couldn't be. But yeah, this five or six inch in length lollipop had a distinct resemblence to Sam. Shaking his head, he licked across the face of the freaky lollipop. The burst of flavors inside his mouth had him groaning with ecstacy. "Oh. My. God. Best candy, ever!"

His attention on the television, Sam grimaced. If they'd had a dog, Sam would swear he'd just been licked by one. Ghost Dog. Oh great, Dean and their dad would have a field day with this one. He was _so_ not gonna say anything about it. 

Squirming around a little on the couch to get more comfortable, Sam laid his head back on one of the cushions, lids lowered as he watched the television. "You eat all that, when you get sick, don't come crying to me," he mumbled out, scooting down a little more on the couch so his neck wasn't so kinked, one arm on the couch arm, the other flung across his middle. Damn height anyway. 

"Mmm, not happening." Dean's tongue flicked across the lollipop again. It was so fucking good, he had half a mind to go back and ask for some more. He realized it tasted different in different areas, and what had at first looked like a solid color was actually shaded. If he licked carefully along one shaded areas, like the mouth, or down the center of the lollipop's body... the tastes were completely different. He pulsed his tongue against its mouth, then slid it down its body all the way to its... no! He pulled it away as soon as he noticed it was anatomically correct.

Sam's eyes widened as he sat rigidly still on the couch. Okay, that was no ghost dog, and if it was, it was the horniest ghost dog _ever_. A tongue, he'd felt a tongue... sliding across his lips, down his chest, down the _bare_ skin of his chest, his stomach, down to... Sam swallowed hard, his breaths coming faster, harder, chest starting to rise and fall. His cheeks were tinged pink and he had a death grip on the sofa's arm, his fingertips turning white. "Wh-" Sam cleared his throat, his voice coming out too deep, too husky and raw. He'd seen Dean move quickly out of the corner of his eye, "What's," oh shit, now his damn voice was high pitched. He licked his lips and frowned, "wrong?" Okay, better.

"Nothing. I mean... this thing's got a..." using his finger, Dean flicked the bulge in the center of the lollipop's body, but even as he wanted to crack a joke, he _needed_ another taste. 

Sam's entire body jerked, though he tried to hide it, feeling as though he'd just been 'thumped' in the crotch, a groan starting to spill from his lips that he quickly hid. _No, we are not hunting. No. Whatever this is, it'll go away._

The lips tasted so fucking good, Dean ran his tongue back and forth across them, then moved his tongue down over the upper chest part of the lollipop. What the fuck... there were tiny little nubs. Laughing, and kinda thinking this would be much better if these lollipops came in the shape of a woman, he sucked on one nub.

Sam whimpered softly as he felt that tongue run across his lips again, then across his chest. He was just about to reach up with the hand that was laying across his middle and scratch the area when he was sure something just latched onto his nipple. Sam's eyes widened as he sucked in a gasp, his hand falling onto the couch beside him, the other holding the couch even tighter, knuckles turning white. Molested. He was being molested by a ghost dog. Oh yeah, just his luck. _Sam, your life is totally fucked up. Who was the fist person to make you cum? Oh well, it wasn't a person... it was a ghost... of a dog._ No, no fuckin' way! "Dean!" Sam gasped, eyes still wide, breaths panting out as he turned his head to look at his brother, who looked like he was friggin kissing the hell out of his lollipop... _What the...?_ Sam mentally shrugged it off as Dean being _Dean_. "Something's wrong!"

"Nah... it's absa..." Dean licked down the lollipop's midsection, "fucking..." He sucked on it, eyes closing, "lutely..." he sucked on the little bulge that had its own flavor, "perfect." He licked over the bulge again, and started to lick his way back up.

Sam's eyes widened, lips parted as he panted, face flushing. Sam gasped in a breath, neck arching back as his hips thrust forward, toward that invisable, totally can't be there warm, wet tongue. "Aauugh! Oh God, Dean!" His breaths panted out faster, his cock thickening and lengthening, staring to ache for attention. _Holy shit!_ He was NOT going to jerk off to some phantom tongue that wasn't even real. No! No! No! No!

"What?" Turning his head at the same time as he turned the lollipop over, he licked across it's backside. "Sammy, this is so good... what's the matter with you?" Rolling his eyes at his brother's antics, probably Sam's way of getting back at him, he started to suck the lollip from the side, his upper lip curling over the front of its midsection and his lower one behind it. He moved the candy back and forth, like a harmonica... enjoying the different bursts of flavor.

Sam's eyes widened as he nearly hyperventalated. There was now not only a tongue, but a mouth that went along with that tongue, he could feel teeth, slid gently over his skin along with the tongue, lips... there were lips, full lips! "P -please, fine, okay, you win, we'll hunt it!" Sam nearly screamed.

For a moment, Dean was too engrossed in the lollipop to answer. When he pulled his mouth off it, there was this intense need to take it inside his mouth again. "Hunt what Sam? It's too fucking late to hunt anything. Here," he tossed him a candy, making sure it wasn't the other lollipop. Then kicking back, he started licking the front of the lollipop in small controlled motions, tasting it strip by strip, then painting the outline of the figures body. But always, he came back to that bulge that tasted 'beyond this world' good. "That old lady had a wicked sense of humor," he said, putting his mouth over it again, vacuuming it up so his lips wrapped around it.

Sam sighed in relief as the mouth and tongue were suddenly gone, though his breaths still panted out. Swallowing hard he turned his head to look over at his brother, who was aparently oblivious to his distress. _Yeah, so much for you ever noticing me. In any form._ Sam's lips parted as he was about to tell Dean about the weird sensations, only to have a piece of candy tossed into his lap. Sam looked down at the candy that came to rest on top of his raging hard on and frowned at them both. Great. Wonderful. Like Dean wasn't gonna notice _that_ when he stood up. Maybe it'll go away. 

Sam wasn't that lucky.

The tongue was back, licking over his front. Chest to groin over and over again, slowly, lingeringly. Sam moaned, lips parted as he laid his head back against the couch again. Squeezing his eyes closed he willed the sensations to leave him the hell alone. 

Sam wasn't that lucky.

Again, the tongue licked over him, over his rock hard fucking cock that ached and twitched in his sweats, making his hips buck. "Oh God..." Sam moaned softly, licking his lips. 

When Dean mentioned the old lady, Sam's head snapped up, his eyes opening. "She was a witch!" Sam turned his head to look over at his brother, just as the mouth seemed to be everywhere at once. "Oh my God..." Sam groaned, his hand on the couch moving to his aching cock to cup himself. "Dean, make it stop..." he panted out, "go tell her s'not funny and make her stop it." 

"If she's a witch, she's a good witch." His gaze flicked over Sam, then he straightened. "Come sit by me, I'll make the monsters go away." It had been a lot of years since Sam had been freaked out by Halloween, but maybe the witchy woman had reminded him of something, some bad memory. "C'mere." Deliberately, he aimed his tongue over the nubs that were the sweet figure's nipples and gave them some attention, one at a time, then dragging his tongue straight down, back to pulse over the thick buldge. Odd, it seemed to have built back up, even after he'd licked at it a lot. He sucked on it harder, trying to wear it down.... just to test if it was his imagination.

Sam started to move, to go over to Dean as he suggested, but before he could do more than change the direction of his body, so that he was now facing Dean, the tongue was back. Sam groaned as his hand slid from his cock up to his chest, chasing after the phantom tongue. Licking his lips, his head rolled on the arm of the couch, where his arm had been laying before, up until he had moved. Catching his bottom lips between straight white teeth Sam ached into the feel of that tongue, then cried out softly as it, the mouth, seemed to attack his cock. Licking and sucking hard. Sam panted, head rolling as moans tumbled from his now parted lips. "Oh God... Oh God..." Sam muttered breathlessly, eyes closed, cheeks flushed pink. 

"It's alright... be okay," Dean promised, pushing all the way up and moving right next to Sam, wrapping one arm around his shoulder and pulling him close. "Nothing's gonna get you," he promised, stretching his legs out, so they were laying side to side. About to stick the candy in his mouth, he noticed Sam's raging hard on. It was hard to miss, and if he'd been trying to watch tv, he'd have complained about it blocking the view. "Dude... just from a little girl talk? Really?" he pointed at Sam's groin with his lollipop, then brought it back to his mouth, running his tongue up and down the length of the candy.

 _It's alright??? Be Okay!?!?!?_ Sam's eyes opened to look at Dean as though he were fucking **insane**. It was NOT alright. And it was NOT going to be okay until he made whoever or whatever this was stop it already! _Nothing's gonna 'get me'!?!?_ It's already GOT ME!!! Sam watched his brother, breaths panting out, thankful for the small reprieve he had apparently been given as the tongue and mouth were leaving him alone for the moment. Sam glanced down at his raging hard on as Dean pointed to it with that damn sucker he was apparently more worried about than is own brother. More worried about a piece of candy than the fact that some phantom tongue and mouth were molesting his little brother right in fucking front of him. Was he blind!?!?!?

Sam's neck arched, eyes snapping closed as the tongue seemed to come back with a vengence, licking over his entire body. His breaths panted out as Sam arched, hands clenched into fists. Sam's lips parted farther as his tongue darted out to lick his lips. "Dean, please... I can't...." He was gonna fuckin' cum, that's what he was gonna do, right fucking here in front of his brother. Oh yeah, that would get him noticed alright. Dean would likely punch the hell out of him. Sam shook his head, "Please, I can't take it..."

"Can't what? Man you sound like you're having sex," he said bluntly, because all those hot breaths and unfinished sentences, and the pleading tone of Sam's voice, it's what Dean was reminded off. Then there was his dick... stiff as a rod, trying to poke through his sweats. "Dude, nothing's happening to you... you just need to whack off. Don't tell me you haven't done that."

Sam lay panting, his eyes opening to mere slits as he looked at his brother. _Need to whack off. Yeah, tell me about it._

His brother appeared frozen, or motionless, writhing as if someone was touching him. "Christo." Nothing happened, and Dean laughed at his own imagination. Picking up his brother's hand, he dropped it over Sam's groin. "Go to the bathroom, and think of that special friend you want... you'll feel better," he chuckled, dipping the lollipop back into his mouth.

Sam opened his mouth to tell Dean that he didn't think he could _walk_ into the bathroom before that damn phantom mouth and tongue attacked him again, but before he could say anything, it was back... back with a vengence.

Fuck! Fuck! And double fuck! Sam squeezed his eyes closed moaning softly as he writhed on the couch, straining toward... nothing. Well, not exactly _'nothing'_ , but it _looked_ like nothing, as the tongue and mouth moved over his skin, down his chest and to his aching cock that he just knew was gonna blow any frickin' second. Sam's hand slid over to Dean, gripping his tee in a tight fist as he moaned louder, neck arching back, lips parted. "Dean, it's - I'm gonna -" Sam pressed his lips together tightly as his eyes squeezed tighter closed. That damn tongue and mouth working at his cock. "CUM!" Sam shouted, as his eyes opened wide, his head and shoulders lifting up off the couch, only to slam back down, eyes squeezed tightly closed as his hips thrust up into the air, his spunk wetting his pants.

Eyes wide, Dean watched Sam come apart. At first he didn't know what was going on, but the way he clenched his fist around his shirt, pulling him closer, the way his face flushed... his breath's left him, that agonized sound that tore from his throat, it all pointed to one thing... one thing Dean was always interested in. And then when his brother came... right there... the evidence in the wet stain marking his sweat pants, Dean swallowed. Alright... he probably shouldn't be thinking about this in terms of how _hot_ this had been. So hot, his own pulse had kicked up a notch.

Letting out a few hot breaths, licking his lips, he looked back into Sam's face. "How... how'd you do that? Without touching yourself?"

Panting hard, his chest rising and falling with each breath, Sam slowly opened his eyes, looking up at his brother's face and swallowed hard. "Huh? How did I -" Sam shook his head, "I didn't do it," he exhaled slowly, trying to get his breathing back to normal, eyes closing, "it was the tongue and mouth." Sam mumbled. "Oh God... was so good." Sam muttered softly, head rolling to the side.

"What tongue and mouth?" This he had to hear, he thought, curling his tongue around the sucker as he looked intently at his younger brother.

Sam gave a soft groan as his head rolled back toward Dean frowning, "Aak, nooo it's back," he whined, squirming against the couch.

"It's back? Where?" Dean lifted the waistban of Sam's sweats, rolled his eyes and dropped them. "I am not falling for your 'Halloween trick.' But you almost had me, and I still wanna know how you did it without touching. Who were you thinking of, hmm? Hmm Samm?" he asked, leaving the sucker in his mouth as he started to tickle Sam's sides.

Sam opened his eyes to look at his brother as he lifted the waistband of his sweats, brow creased in a frown. He was about to lift his hand and knock Dean's away, but Dean dropped the waistband before he had the chance. Sam shook his head. It wasn't a Halloween trick. "Wha? Wha?" Sam asked, his eyes growing wide as he brought up his hands to fend off Dean's assault, the damn mouth seemingly all over his skin, hot phantom breath against his flesh, warm wetness against his skin. "No! No, Dean! Aak!"

By now, Sam would have done a much better job pushing him off, or rolling them off the sofa and trying to get the upper hand. His lame attempts confused Dean, who stopped tickling. His tongue flicked out to lick the lollipop, and he saw Sam touch his own throat. He licked the figure's knees, and watched Sam jerk his legs upwards. _No freaking way._ He licked the nub that was the the lollipop's cock, eyes narrowed to see how far Sam was gonna take this joke.

Sam gasped in a breath, eyes widening as he shook his head, one hand reaching down to cup his dick in his hand. "It won't give up! Holy shit! I'm gonna die from too many orgasms!" 

Dean started to laugh. His laughter grew louder, filling the room. "Good one," he gave an approving nod. "So this here is a voo doo lollipop of you? How'd you cook this all up? Let's see what happens when I lick you.... here," he licked the rear of the lollipop, dying to see what Sam would come up with.

Sam gasped, back and ass arching off the couch, eyes wide. "Holy fuck!" he started up at Dean, breaths panting out, back and ass slowly lowering toward the couch once more. Sam swallowed hard, "It - it's _you_." Sam said, though it sounded more like a question. Licking his lips Sam shook his head. "Don't eat anymore of that!" he reached up toward the lollipop, intent on taking it away from his brother. "You're gonna kill me."

Pulling it away quickly, Dean gave him a look. "You get props for trying, but this... no fucking way you're taking it away from me. Best damn thing I've EVER tasted." Rebelliously, he licked and sucked on its little 'dick,' curious to see how long Sam was going to keep up this farce. 

Catching his bottom lip between straight white teeth, Sam made an almost pained face, as his arm fell back down across his body, hand at his groin. His breaths panted out as he started rocking his hips, thrusting up into his hand he had cupped over his dick. "Oooh, God..." Sam half moaned, half whined. Neck arching back, Sam's lip slipped from between his teeth, his breaths panting out as his cheeks flushed a soft pink once again, his cock twitching and pulsing at the attention it was getting. "Mmm... oh my God... Oh God..." Sam head rolled on the couch, eyes closed. "Dean," he panted, "sssstop... ya gotta stop..."

"This would make a great premise for a porno flick, have to give you that. Shit... you're even making me wanna kiss you, and get you out of your misery. Who knew you were that good an actor?" Kiss, hmm, he started to lick the lollipop's mouth, back and forth, pulsing his tongue over it, kinda wishing that Sam was telling the truth. Just the idea was so damned dirty and hot.

Sam stilled, breaths panting out hard, eyes opening to mere passion glazed slits as Dean brought the candy away from is mouth. _Acting!? I look like I'm ACTING to you!? I CAME IN MY PANTS!_ Sam closed his eyes as he felt the tongue, warm and wet lick over his lips, pulsing against them, pressing at the seam as Sam pressed his lips together, nostrils flaring with his panted breaths. _Kiss me, yeah, do that! Kiss me!_

Opening his eyes just slightly, Sam rolled more toward his brother, one arm flinging up and over Dean's back, Sam's hand pressing at the center, pulling him in closer as Sam leaned in, messily pressing his lips against Dean's and that damn lollipop, which was in the fuckin' way. For a split second, until Dean seemed to move it, Sam could actually feel two sets of mouths on him. _Oh that was just gross if it was his own. Talk about a new form of masturbating._ Dean's lips were sweet, sticky with candy and so fuckin' soft, just like the phantom lips, the warm mouth. Oh God, it really was Dean doing it! 

Maybe it was the element of surprise. Maybe it was because Sam looked so damned hot and needy writhing like that, if he just got out of his mind that it was his own brother. Or maybe... maybe it was that on some level, Sam's mouth... the warm slick insides, his tongue, they tasted like the addictive candy. Groaning, Dean brough his hand behind Sam's head and drew him closer, leaning into him as he kissed him again, this time his tongue penetrating every corner of his mouth and tangling with his tongue. So wrong... so very wrong... and Sam was probably going to kick him in the nuts for this, even if it had been Sam who started the whole thing as a joke.

Sam didn't make a sound, cut off every one that started to come out until he heard Dean's groan and the fear that Dean would not only shove him off the couch, but kick his ass for him slowly melted away. Sam moaned into the kiss, opening more to Dean's exploring tongue, letting his body go slack against Dean's, his hand at Dean's back clutching at him, pressing, fingertips digging into his brother's soft tee. 

So good. It was so good. Just like Sam always had imagined it would be, had fantasized it would be. More. He wanted more. Wanted Dean's hands on him, wanted him to do what his phantom tongue had done. Sam arched against his brother, just slightly at first, testing the waters. Was Dean gonna shove him away and tell him how fuckin' sick he was? Or was he gonna allow this? Sam cock twitched in excitement at the thought of Dean touching him, allowing them to actually do the things that Sam had only thought about and jerked off to. 

When their mouths broke apart, lips mere inches away from one another's, Sam's lashes fluttered as he opened his eyes to slits, "Don't," he swallowed, breaths panting,"don't stop."

"Sam..." he was breathing hard, and trying to bring his riotous thoughts under control. His lips barely touched Sam's as he spoke. "The lollipop... it's real? I shouldn't be... oh God." Oh God but he wanted to, wanted to kiss Sam again, wanted to know how he'd feel unter him, squirming like he'd been writhing earlier when he came. He had to be sick to have these thoughts. "I..." he swallowed. 

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I think s'real," Sam told him softly, slightly slanted passion glazed hazel orbs staring into brilliant jade. Sam licked his lips, the tip of his tongue brushing Dean's lips. Sam's gaze dropped to Dean's mouth, breaths panting out, fanning his brother's face, before hazel met jade once more and Sam swallowed. "Already did," Sam answered Dean's worry of how ' _he shouldn't be_ "I think - I think you were the one who made me cum before."

"Yeah... ah..." Panic was warring with the need that Sam fanned by licking him like that, by talking like that. "Ah... sorry?" He cocked his head. "No more licking it... but ahhh..." he groaned, as if in pain. "It tastes so good." He wasn't sure which of the two he was talking about anymore. 

Sam's eyes slid to the lollipop Dean held just off to the side, then looked back at Dean and nodded. "S'okay. Lick it." he told him softly, the hand at Dean's back tightening it's grip.

His attempt to put a little more space between them failed since Sam had a death grip on him. He still wasn't sure which of the two he wanted to lick, though his body was making noises louder than his taste buds. He was gonna be good, not _go there_. Lifting the lollipop to his mouth, he gave it a full body lick, then curled his tongue around its center, pulled it into his mouth, swallowing around it. His eyes were locked with his brother's.

Sam sucked in a breath as he felt his brother's tongue run up his body, lips pressing together as he swallowed, his eyes locked with Dean's. Feeling the tongue, _Dean's_ tongue at his middle, his lower abs and groin. He moaned, arching his hips toward his brother, lips parting. Sam's tongue darted out to lick his lips, as his hand on Dean's back moved slightly, getting a better grip on his brother, pressing him harder up against him. Sam nodded slightly, "Feels... good," his gaze darted down to the lollipop then back to Dean's face. 

He hadn't thought what would happen, hadn't figured on Sam bucking into him, on feeling his arousal... on fucking getting aroused himself. "S... Sam? Lemme up, I'll keep licking but..." he swallowed and looked down the length of his body. "You know... probably not good idea. I mean, it's a bad... bad idea. Sammy?" he practically whined as he felt his brother's fingers tighten on his back.

Sam's face fell, his chest aching. Dean didn't want... he hadn't felt the same. _Of course he didn't, ya freak! It's your damn brother!_ Yeah, Dean wasn't a freak like he was. Sam bit his bottom lip, tearing his gaze away from Dean's, his hand at Dean's back slowly loosening it's grip. "M'sorry," Sam muttered softly, still not looking up, feeling tears sting his eyes. He was NOT going to cry about this. Slowly pulling away from Dean, Sam shook his head, "I'll, uh - I should probably go to bed." 

"Alright." Having some trouble controlling the unexpected rush of desire, it was a moment before Dean noticed the glitter of tears in Sam's eyes. By then, he'd sat up, so he grabbed his brother's arm. "Sam, you crying? Because I..." He wet his lips, trying to find the courage to say the words. "Because I kissed you?"

Sam slowly moved to sit up on the couch, but he still wasn't looking at his brother. He needed to just get up and get out of the damn room before he made an even bigger ass out of himself. Deciding that was exactly what he needed to do, was gonna do, Sam was just starting to pull up when Dean grabbed his arm, causing him to pause. Heart hammering in his chest. He sniffled, frowning in annoyance, "No," he snapped, reaching up to wipe the back of a hand over his eyes as he sniffled, "I'm not crying," Sam mumbled, turning his head away from Dean, so that he wouldn't see more, know he was lying.

"Are you angry at me?" He could have sworn Sam made the first move, course it was because of the damn lollipop. Just thinking about the sucker made him crave it... never mind the totally wrong feelings he was experiencing about his brother.

Sam huffed and shook his head, "No, not angry, Dean." Sam muttered softly. Slowly he turned his head to look at his brother, biting his lip as hazel orbs searched Dean's face. "I - I started it, remember? I was trying to 'get myself noticed', 'be a little more aggressive', 'make a little clearer in 'how' I want to be with someone'." Sam told him, using Dean's exact words from earlier, when he had thought they had been talking about some chick, back at him.

"Yeah?" He could tell Sammy was trying to tell him something, _really_ trying, and really fucking it up cause he... he had nothing. "So... you were, what? Practicing on me?" he asked, grabbing Sam again before he could bolt. "You know you can tell me, I swear... swear Sam, I won't laugh." 

Dean totally wasn't getting it. Not at all and all it made Sam want to do was run from the room and hide. Yeah... he _would_ laugh... and then he'd punch him. Sam licked his lips nervously, shaking his head as he hung it. "No," the word a whispered breath of air. Sam sniffled and pulled his head up, looking over at his brother he nodded, "You will laugh... right before you punch me," he nodded more, "you will."

He cocked his head, stared at him... practically felt his brother's nervousness... his fear. "Punch you, I'd never..." It clicked for Dean then. "Me? I'm that... that person," he asked, voice growing slightly husky, unsure... both about how he felt about this, and why he wasn't hating it.

Sam grimaced, ducking slightly away from Dean and nodded, hanging his head again, "Yeah." he breathed the word softly.

"And it's not the candy? Not the... the licking?" he asked, swallowing. 

Sam shook his head as he slowly lifted it. "I - I was kinda saving myself," he cleared his throat, tearing his gaze away from Dean as he hung his head again, "for you."

"For me." Dean blew out a hot breath, his pulse kicking up. His hand slipped down Sam's side in an almost caress. "It's not exactly... traditional." 

Sam huffed, nodding, "Yeah, well... I -" he frowned, looking miserable. No, he wasn't going to say more and sound like some girl. Then Dean really would laugh at him. He was already steeling himself for the giggles to start. Or the snide remarks about his being a virgin to begin with. "I should just go."

"See... that attitude, right there? That's what'll get you pigeon-holed as the brother or best friend." Dean ran his hand over his face, dry scrubbing it. "Say what you want... from what you just said, I can't even tell... I can't even tell if you've put any thought in it, or you just... you know, decided when we were trick or treating or..." He looked down and put his hands on his thighs, wiping his palms free of sweat. 

Sam slowly raised his head and looked over at Dean as if he had just lost his mind. Frowning at his brother, Sam tilted his head, "What the...? I **AM** your brother! I don't think whether I go or stay is gonna change that and yeah," Sam nodded, "I put a hell of a lot of thought into it! I'm a fuckin' virgin aren't I!? I was waiting for _you_!" 

"Okay, alright!" he shouted back, startled by Sam's raised voice. "Alight," he repeated, in a lower voice. Sorry, I'm just... you know, surprised." He looked up into Sam's face. "Kissing was... it was nice... in a totally, really, really, 'dad would kick our asses and we could be ruining our lives' kinda way." He licked his lips. "You get what I'm telling you, Sammy?"

Sam tore his gaze away from Dean's, lips pressed together as he nodded, head hanging. "Yeah, I'm a freak," he mumbled. Huffing, Sam pulled to his feet. "Look, just forget it, okay? I was... it's," he waved a hand trying to think of something to toss out to make a good excuse for saying something as horrible as admitting he wanted to fuck his brother. "Too much candy," Sam blurted, naming the first thing he happened to see on the coffee table in front of them.

Dean's gaze shifted to the candy, then back to his brother. He stood up, grabbed Sam's tee shirt, pulled him close and slanted his mouth over his younger brother's in a full on, no holds barred kiss. With each sweep of his tongue inside Sam's mouth, he tried to remind himself why this was wrong, why he should let it go, act like he believed Sam's lie. But he couldn't, because Goddamit, Sam was just as addictive as that candy, more... because he cared about his brother, loved him more than anything in his life. His hand slid behind Sam, snaking up his back to cup the back of his head as Dean moved his mouth back and forth, groaning lightly, loving how sweet and innocent his brother tasted, loving how he tried to keep up, to emulate his motions. One last hard kiss, and he let him go. "Just the candy?" Alright, maybe there was a hint of smugness that really didn't belong in Dean's voice right now.

Sam stared at his brother, lips parted and burning, tingling, breaths panting out. "Huh?" Sam breathed the word, unable to follow along with what Dean was saying at the moment as he was still too stunned by the kiss. Swallowing hard, Sam licked his lips, still tasting his brother there. "You - you're not gonna hit me?" 

"No. Not unless you hit me."

Sam frowned, "Why would I do that?"

"Alright... what do you want to do?" Dean asked, ignoring the too obvious question.

Sam blinked, "What do I -" he pressed his lips together and hung his head with a sigh before looking back into his brother's face, "I - I dunno what to - how..." he reached up with one hand, running it through his hair as he gave an exasperated huff. "What do _you_ want to do?" 

"I asked first."

Sam glared at him, "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean held his gaze, a question still lurking in his own eyes.

"Oh well this is gettin' us far," Sam spat with a huff.

"Not really." Right now, Dean couldn't come up with a smarter remark.

Sam huffed, hands going to his hips as he closed his eyes and took a deep slow breath. "I want," he cleared his throat so his voice didn't sound so pathetic, "I want you to do to _me_ what you did to the lollipop. I want..." Sam licked his lips, head tilting back, though he kept his eyes closed, "I want you to be my first." There, he'd said it. Now, all he had to do was wait for his brother to cross the small distance between them, pull him around and **punch** the hell out of him. Yeah, Sam knew it was coming now for sure.

The words were said. They hung between them. 

There were a million other things they ought to talk about, but Dean went with his gut... his needs, and what he heard in his brother's voice. "Sam?" He waited for Sam to look at him again before he leaned in and licked Sam across the lips... twice, his fingers digging into his own palms as he resisted the invitation of Sam's parted lips. "Like that? That's what I did to the lollipop." His voice was husky... teasing, as he took one more taste.

Sam gave a small nod, "Yeah, like that... and," Sam swallowed, waiting. He sure as hell wasn't gonna fuckin' beg. If Dean was just gonna stop there, then fine. He apparently had his answer. Hazel eyes stared into jade, asking. Sam's hands curled into fists at his sides as he forced himself to stand there and not bolt from the room, go hide himself away somewhere and pray that Dean thought he had only dreamt this entire feasco.

Dean licked him again, and took a step, walking Sam backwards. Each time Sam opened his mouth, he pulled his tongue away, and it was so much harder than he thought. Resisting the pull of his brother, the memory of how good it felt to have his tongue inside Sam's mouth, how his adrenaline spiked when Sam started to chase his tongue. His breaths were uneven as he continued to tease his brother, yet manuevered him toward his bedroom. "Just like that?"

Sam nodded again as his hands fell from his hips, reaching out toward Dean to grab handfuls of tee at his brother's sides, "Don't - don't stop?" Sam asked softly.

So fucking innocent, so sweet... he should feel guilty, shouldn't be wondering if Sam would react to his mouth all over him, the way he had when he'd licked that candy. Shouldn't be getting a hard-on just thinking about it. "Gimme your tongue," he answered with a nod, touching his mouth to Sam's lips. 

Sam immediately did as Dean asked, parting his lips, opening up for his brother, sliding his tongue into Dean's mouth with a moan. _Oh God, yeah..._ Sam's cock twitched in his sweats, starting to get hard all over again. Oh God... and just from a fuckin' kiss.

Sucking on Sam's tongue, Dean started to tangle them with each other, putting one arm tightly around Sam's slender waist, pulling him upright against his body. With his brother's cock grinding into his hip, and his own pressing into Sam, neither one could mistake how the other was feeling. The back of Sam's knees hit the edge of the bed. 

Sam was so busy enjoying the kisses, even the small teasing ones his brother was giving him, he hadn't really paid attention to the fact that he was being slowly walked backward down the hall and into the bedroom. When the back of his knees hit the bed, Sam gave a small startled jump, but not enough to break the kiss. However his heart rate was out of control, pounding out a rhythm in his chest.

Dean shoved his hand under his shirt, his rough palms sliding over soft skin, running up Sam's sides and his back. So good... shouldn't be so damned good. He broke the kiss and watched Sam through heavy lidded eyes. "You sure. Sure about this?"

Sam gazed at his brother through passion glazed hazels, lips parted, panting his breaths, his face flushed a soft pink. "Huh?" Sam nodded, swallowing, before his lips parted once more, "yeah, I am."

He wasn't a saint. And everyone knew he thought with his dick, so Dean wasn't about to complain. Gripping the hem of Sam's tee, he pulled it up over his head, then slowly pushed Sam onto the bed, following him down, using his elbows to brace and keep some of his weight off as Sam scrambled back to stretch out on the bed. Dean lowered his head, his mouth unerringly finding Sam's, one arm sliding under his shoulder to cup the back of his head, the other touching his bare skin, learning every plane of his lean body. "Mmm... Sammy, so good," he muttered against warm lips. "So fucking good."

Sam moaned softly, opening his mouth more to his brother's probing tongue, his arms slowly, tentatively lifting to wrap around his big brother. Heart hammering in his chest as nervous unease crept into his system. Were they really gonna...? It was something Sam had always wanted, but never dared to dream it could really be so, even if he had saved himself for his brother on the slight chance that... yeah well... that one day, _maybe_. 

Sam's hands slid slowly down Dean's back to the hem of his tee, long fingers curling around the fabric before he slowly started to pull the material upward exposing perfect muscled flesh and sun-kissed skin splashed in perfect slightly darker freckles as his hands rose, pulling the tee higher on his brother's body while their tongues tangled, panted breaths mingling in one anothers' mouth, teeth knocking. _Don't stop. Just don't stop._

"Mmm," Dean groaned, breaking the kiss just long enough for Sam to get his shirt off, then bringing his mouth down for another long, lingering kiss. His brother's tentative touches were so damned hot. His words... _saved myself for you_... kept playing in his head, fanning the flames of his desire, and reminding him Sam hadn't done this before. His mouth slipped off Sam's. He kissed his ear, then his jaw, moving over the the satiny skin of his throat and feeling his Adam's apple convulse. He started to lick and kiss the base of Sam's throat, moving slowly down his chest, sharply aware of Sam's indrawn breaths.

As Dean's lips moved to his ear, his jaw and throat, Sam's breaths panted out through parted lips. Hands tightening their grips on his brother, finger tips digging into Dean's side and back. Sam swallowed hard, licking his lips, his neck tilting back slightly as Dean began to lick and kiss his throat, his chest. His hips thust upward, his cock hard and aching, twitching under his sweats. "Ahh... yeah... Mmm..." Sam started to squirm under him, unable to hold still, hands sliding over Dean's bare skin, down to the waistband of his pants and back up. "Mm - more." Sam panted softly.

Each time his mouth neared Sam's waistband, his brother's body tensed and practically came up off the bed. Dean teased and tortured, sucking the smooth skin of his belly up into his mouth, dipping his warm wet tongue lower under the waistband of his sweats, curling his finger tips around its edges and inching them up and down. He had Sam squirming, knew his brother was on the verge of cursing... loved it, loved how much his brother wanted it. He lifted the pants awy from Sam's body and blew a hot breathe across Sam's rock hard shaft. "Might be better than a friggin lollipop," he lifted his gaze to Sam's.

Sam panted arching against his brother, breaths panting out as he writhed under him. He opened his eyes to passion gazed slits as he looked down at his brother, "Mmm, yeah..." his hips arched upward toward Dean, "please." Sam nodded.

Dean dragged the pants and boxers down to Sam's thighs, swallowing hard as Sam's hard cock grazed his chin and went practically flat against his brother's stomach. Leaning in and licking it from base to tip, he pulled Sam's clothes the rest off the way off, sitting back for a moment as he tossed them off the bed. He'd never thought of Sam as sexy, but God ... damn... the way he was looking up at him, need etched in his face, in his body language, looking at him like he was the center of his brother's world... if he wasn't careful, Dean was gonna come in his own pants. Gaze locked with his brother's, he unzipped, and started undressing down to his boxers. 

Sam's breaths hitched as his brother pulled his sweats and boxers down, hands falling to grip the bedsheets in a tight grasp, lips parted his breaths panting out as he looked at him through passion glazed hazel eyes. Sam sucked in a gasped breath as Dean's tongue made it's way along the length of his cock, moaning softly, eyes closing tight for a moment as he grit his teeth. Oh God, he was gonna cum too soon. Sam watched as his brother sat back just gazing down at him, making Sam swallow hard, feeling suddenly embarrassed and nervous. Licking his lips, Sam's hand moved to cover himself. "Wh-what?"

 

"Don't," Dean asked, voice thick and full with need, as he lifted up and got rid of his shorts too.

Sam swallowed, slowly sliding his hand away from himself, hand curling into a fist against the sheets as he watched his brother. Watched as Dean's body was slowly revealed to him, his sun kissed skin, hard muscles, his hard cock jutting upward toward his stomach. Sam couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from that. Hazel orbs laser focused on his brother's erection. "I-is that," Sam swallowed, gaze daring up to meet Dean's, "for me?"

"You bet." Dean stroked himself a few times, letting Sam watch, before dropping down on all fours and crawling up Sam's body until his mouth hovered over Sam's cock. "Is this for me?" He asked, closing one hand around it and bringing its tip very close to his mouth. "You know how much I like sucking." He was talking lollipops, as he he'd never done _this_ with a guy. 

Sam ached up into Dean's fisted hand, lips parting on a gasp. "Oh God yeah..."

That was all Dean needed to hear. He ran his tongue around Sam's crown, swirling it in in ever smaller circles, until he was concentrating only on his slit. He was imagining how it would feel, and going with how he liked it. 

Sam gasped, aching toward the heat of Dean's mouth, hand clutching at the bed covers as he writhed, low moans and sighs falling from his lips, head rolling to the side. "Oh God..."

Opening his mouth, Dean took just his tip inside his mouth, sucking on it slowly, moving his mouth up and down, just half an inch as he squeezed Sam's shaft lightly. He was taking all of this in, how Sam tasted, how he felt inside his mouth, how he loved his brother's unmasked reactions.

Sam's head thrashed on the pillow, neck arching back. "Oh God, Dean... fuck!" His breath panted out through parted lips, face flushed a soft pink.

Taking more of Sam's cock in his mouth, Dean used his thumb to stroke Sam's balls, running it up and down the seam of his sac, pressing at the base of Sam's cock. 

Sam gasped and writhed, hips arching, bucking into Dean's hot wet mouth. _Holy fuck!_ Was a guys mouth suppose to feel _this_ good? Low moans and groans broke from Sam's throat as his head tossed on the pillow, breaths panting out through parted lips.

As the minutes slipped by, he started to suck harder, moving his head up and down, then taking all of Sam deep into his throat. He was careful not to choke, not to break the momentum, and then he was hallowing out his cheeks as he rode his brother's now wet and slippery cock with his mouth.

"Oh God! Dean! Dean!" Sam cried out, head thrashing, hands gripping the sheets tightly as his hips thrust his cock into Dean's mouth. Cum, he was gonna cum. "Stop! You gotta stop! I - I can't... gonna cum if you don't stop!" Sam panted, chest rising and falling with each breath.

"It's alright Sam, come... come for me," Dean whispered, lowering his mouth again to Sam's cock, alternately sqeezing his sack and moving up and down his shaft to the same rythm as his hip movements. He wanted to taste him, wanted to know what his brother's cum tasted like... if it was as sweet as Sam, as sweet as that lollipop that started all this.

Sam shook his head, "No, wanna do..." he pressed his lips together, a low groan tearing from his throat as heat pooled low in his stomach... "Oh GOD!" Sam's breaths panted out, back arching as he grit his teeth, head tilting back, revealing the long column of his throat, muscles tensing, face flushing a deeper shade of pink as Sam's balls drew up tight. Lips parted on a scream of his brother's name as the first rope of cum left his cock. 

Dean's mouth almost slid off Sam's cock, but he closed it tight around his tip and swallowed. He loved how Sam called his name, how he was coming, how he tasted... that this was all for him, that Sam had saved himself for him. As fucked up as that might be, it made him feel all sorts of good. He kept swallowing, sucking very gently, until he pulled his mouth off, licking Sam's slit clean, before moving his mouth up his body, and slanting it over Sam's mouth, sharing the experience with his brother.

Sam's breaths panted out as his orgasm subsided, after shocks of pleasure still making him tremble slightly as Dean moved up his body. He opened up to him, moaning into the kiss as he moved his arms slowly, wrapping them around his brother, clinging to him as they kissed, loving the feel of his bother's weight on him. "Wanted - wanted to do stuff for," he swallowed, "with you too." Sam told him shyly, breaths still panting out softly. 

"Night's not over," Dean smiled, and kissed him again, this time bucking his hips so Sam could feel the proof of his desire pressing insistently into his hip. 

Sam gave a soft moan, hands gripping his brother tighter as he bit his lip, hazel gazing into green. "Yeah?" Sam asked, a whisper of breath.

He rolled them onto their sides, looking at each other, and took one of Sam's hands and brought it down to his rock hard dick. "Jack me off, Sammy. Want you to," he nodded, brushing his lips over his brother's again, his hand now running up Sam's side, touching him, needing him like he needed to breathe.

Sam's long fingers curled around Dean's cock as he gripped him in his hand, slowly starting to pump him, moaning as Dean's lips brushed over his own. Sam caught his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked at his brother. "Wanna make it good for you too." Sam told him softly, shyly, face flushing before he inched down Dean's body, tongue darting out to place tentive licks along Dean's chest and abs as he moved downward.

Dean was unable to hold back his groan as his little brother touched him, sending white hot heat lancing through his body. His light touches, his wet tongue moving down his chest, moving toward his cock, had Dean breathless with anticipation. With all of his experience, he was finding out that in his brother's hands? He was like putty.

Reaching Dean's cock, Sam flicked his tongue along the side of his shaft, testing the feel of it, seeing how his brother tasted, before running his tongue up over the slit and around his crown.

"Mmm," Dean licked his lips and moved his hands over his brother's shoulders, one hand sliding up, carding through his silky soft hair. "Good... so good," he said, biting his lip suddenly and tasting blood as need surged through him. He pushed on Sam's head, nudging his cock up into his brother's mouth.

Sam opened his mouth, taking Dean's cock in as deep as he dared, not wanting to gag and spoil the moment. Slowly pulling back and licking up the under side of his dick, along the vein that bulged, then around the head, moaning softly.

It was the sweetest torture, it had him struggling to keep from bucking into Sam's mouth, from demanding his brother suck him hard... now. For someone so innocent... His line of thought was sharply cut off as Sam took him into the wet heat of his mouth again, and had him arching off the bed. "Yeah... yeah Sam, please," he begged, his fingers curling around strands of Sam's hair, the need to push him down getting so fucking strong, Dean wasn't sure how long he could resist.

Hazel orbs darted up to his brother's face, before Sam closed his eyes, taking Dean deep into his mouth, humming around his length as he moaned softly. So good.... Dean tasted so good. Sam had never thought of someone, a guy, tasting good... but his brother, that was a different story. 

Sam wasn't gay, he wouldn't want some other guy, _any_ other guy, only Dean. Just Dean. Working his mouth on hisbrother's cock, Sam started to move his hand that gripped him along with it, pumping Dean's cock as he sucked, moaning and humming softly. 

Giving a strangled cry, Dean allowed his head to roll back and tried to hand on the last of his control. Waves of pleasure swamped him, had him digging his fingers into his brother's shoulder, had him grinding up into his hand and mouth. So hot, little brother was so fucking hot... like he never would have imagined. Just like they often read each others' minds, he seemed to be doing it now, giving him just the right pressure, giving him vibration when he needed, touching him just so. "That's it... oh yeah..." he started to encourage Sam, to tell him how good he was making him feel. Then everything blurred, and the sharp ache low in his belly had him thrusting hard, demanding... "need to come," he barely managed to say as his balls drew up tight against his body. "Sam... gonna come," he tried to pull Sam up, but he didn't have enough control. "Sammmm" he groaned, thrashing under his brother's mouth as he came hard and hot in his brother's mouth, fingers of both hands now clutching at Sam, eyes closed but his mind holding the image of his brother's lips around his cock.

As Dean cried out that he was gonna cum, Sam wasn't about to move, he wanted to know, wanted to taste his brother on his tongue like Dean had done him. The first shot of cum that hit the back of Sam's throat had him needing to swallow to avoid gagging, the second and third and more, Sam moaned at the taste of. Saltly, tangy, a little sweet and not at all bad, reminding Sam of cream cheese over warm bagles in the morning. Swallowing down every drop his brother had to offer, Sam slowly let Dean's cock slips from between his lips, licking then as he pulled back, then crawled up Dean's body to lower himself over him. "Was it good? Did I do okay?" Sam asked, unsure, hoping, wanting to have given his brother as much pleasure as Dean had given him. 

Still riding the last waves of pleasure, Dean could barely string his words together. He nodded, panting out uneven breaths. "C'mere," he smiled as his brother, having the same idea, moved up his body. He kissed the corner of Sam's mouth, his chest rising and falling. "If you'd done any better, you'd have killed me. More than good," he licked his lips, then pushed his tongue into Sam's mouth, this time tasting himself. A strange feeling came over him, had him kissing Sam hard, his hands roving over his brother's body, his mind suddenly rejecting that this was _just_ Sam's first time... that he'd have other times with other people. Even as he held him close, like he'd never let him go, he was searching for answers. _Don't want to share him._

Sam sighed into the kiss that Dean gave, his hands clinging tightly to Dean's shoulders, slipping around him to hold him closer, one hand cupping the back of his neck like he had Robin Taylor the time he had kissed her between classes near the lockers. Pulling his brother closer, wanting more. The kiss doing a helluva lot more to him than kissing Robin had. Sam moaned softly, tangling his tongue with Dean's.

Sam was so warm, felt so fucking right in his embrace. For once in his life, he cared about the person in his arms... knew everything there was to know about the person. It wasn't about how the person looked, or adding another notch to his bedpost. And yeah, it hadn't been planned, but now...now maybe he could see what Sam might have seen, might have known. When he broke the kiss, Dean's lips burned. His brother's lips were swollen, his eyes looked glazed, his hair was fucked up and it was all evidence of what they'd just done. He took a risk... a chance. "Love you Sammy. I didn't know... how... much... or..." he licked his lips. "Just... how."

Sam breathed out a breath as he smiled, dimples showing. He licked his lips, biting the bottom one before he leaned in placing a soft kiss against his brother's cheek. "Love you too, Dean. Always have," Sam told him softly. 

"Was I blind," he asked. "I never... but..." Alright, it was gonna be complicated for them, there was no getting around that. "I want it... want this."

Sam pulled his head back, looking down into his brother's face as he frowned in confusion. "Blind?" he asked him tilting his head to the side, before a slow smile pulled at his lips. "Ha... maybe you were..." Sam allowed, catching his bottom lip between straight white teeth. "Yeah, I want this... always have..." he tore his gaze away from Dean's looking past him at the pillow case under his head. "Thought you'd think I was a freak..." Sam mumbled softly.

"Well... you sorta are... a geek freak, but I like you that way," Dean's palm moved over Sam's firmly rounded ass. 

Sam winced slightly at his brother's words, before he felt Dean's hand on his ass, running over bare flesh soothing, caressing. Making Sam feel better about any doubts he had regarding 'them'.

"This, it won't be easy. Not like we can go around 'together,' you know?" 

Pressing his lips together, Sam gave a small nod, a flicker of regret flashing in his hazel eyes before he could hide it. "I know, Dean," he whispered back.

Dean's grip on his brother's ass tightened. "And you're only 16. You'll probably fall for every other person... I mean... you know what I mean." It was different for Dean, he fell 'in lust' for girls, not 'in love.' But Sam, he had a much bigger heart, and was much more open about letting other people into his life.

Sam smiled gently as he shook his head, "No... not like this... not like _you_." His flushed and hanging his head, stole a peek up at Dean's face from under his brows, through his long bangs, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

Forcing a smile, Dean kissed him. He wasn't as sure, but he'd take it... take this as long as Sam was willing to give himself to him. And if everything changed one day... then... then he didn't know what he'd do, but he'd make it work, work for Sam. 

Sam smiled at his brother, his heart swelling with love. Slowly, he lowered his head to Dean's shoulder, face turned toward his neck. "Sleep with me tonight?" Sam asked him, licking his lips nervously, as his grip on Dean tightened. "We - we can just tell dad I had another nightmare."

"I'm not moving," Dean confirmed, putting his hand over the back of Sam's head and stroking his hair. "Staying right here." He doubted dad would be home until morning at the earliest, and he was a light enough sleeper that he'd have time to rearrange them before their dad popped his head into the room. "Night Sammy."

Sam nuzzeled closer, his lips and against Dean's neck, breaths slowly fanning the tender flesh as he breathed. "Night, Dean... love you." Sam whispered softly as hazel eyes slid closed.

This time a genuine smile spread across Dean's face as his eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

Hours later, Dean woke with an urge. Two urges. One that had his cock so stiff he thought if he moved wrong, the damned thing would break off. The other was for that damned sucker. Course, his mind being as one tracked as it was, he figured he could kill two birds with one stone. Carefully detangling himself from his brother, eyes still half closed, he padded to the livingroom, grabbed his Sammy-pop and returned to the bed.

Sam had rolled onto his back in his brother's absense, sprawling across it, arms and legs thrown wide, lips parted, head rolled to one side as he slept.

Rolling onto his stomach, Dean started to lick the delicious candy. First up and down, then pulsing over its little nub of a dick.

Sam's hips moved in slow motions, a small gyration of hips as his head rolled on the pillow, a small soft moan falling from his lips.

Just listening to his brother's breaths go uneven was so fucking hot. Feeling the mattress move with Sam's movements, even hotter, making Dean rock hard until he was pressing his dick into the mattress. He gave the sucker the rest of his attention, sucking, licking... always bringing his mouth and tongue back to its center. 

Sam's breaths hitched and panted, head rolling as his hips started to find a thrusting rhythm, pushing his cock that had slowly grown hard up into nothingness. His brow furrowing, Sam groaned and swallowed. "Mmm... Deeean..." Sam whined sleepily, back and shoulders arching and shaking with faked whiny sobs, "M'tired..."

Pulling the candy out of his mouth with a wet pop, Dean answered. "Shshsh, go back to sleep." He inched a little closer to his brother, but still lay on his stomach as he stroked his tongue over the lollipop, turning it over, sucking on it's little rounded ass before returned his attention to the little nub. No way he as giving Sam peace now... now way.

Sam licked his lips, head turning on the pillow as a small whimper broke from his throat, a hand moving from the bed to cover his erect cock as he moaned softly then rolled over onto his side, pulling his legs up, bent at the knee. "You need to throw that thing away." Sam mumbled sleepily. "Gonna kill me..." he grumped sleepily, brow furrowed as he pouted.

"Not ever," Dean countered, eyes closed and wishing he could see what Sam was doing, but getting tortured by mental images that were the product of his own mind. He redoubled his efforts, wanting Sam fully out of control, like he had been before they'd realized what was happening.

As Sam's eyes snapped open, he rolled over onto his back, looking at his brother like he might be out of his mind, his hand wrapped around his hard cock, squeezing himself, cheeks flushed a soft pink, lips parted as his breaths came faster. "Are you _crazy_!?"

"Mmmm ... mmm. It's like you. Addictive," he whispered, not even a little apologetic.

Sam looked at his brother a few moments longer through wide eyes before he narrowed them, realeasing his cock and rolling over onto his stomach. Pushing himself up on hands and knees Sam crawled over to his brother and all but fell onto his back as Dean's tongue ran circles around the lollipop's tiny dick. A low groan escaping Sam's parted lips, hands grasping at Dean and the bed as his hips started to thrust his aching erection against Dean's ass. "Aauugh... Mmm..." Sam half moaned, half whined as he thrusted against his brother. "Come on, Deeeeean..."

It took all of his control, but Dean kept his body still, even as every cell in his body clamored for him to turn over, to let Sam fuck against his cock, to roll on top of him. But the way Sam was desperately grinding against him, his dick hard and throbbing against his ass cheek, the sounds he made echoing sweetly in his ears, the pleas... some of the them spoken, others evident by the way he was clutching at him. Holy fuck... could anything be hotter than getting his brother all hot and bothered? "You hard? You hard right here?" He tapped his tongue over the lollipo's cock, then sucked on it.

Sam groaned, panting, before he lowered his head, mouth open, pressing his lips against Dean's shoulder, teeth grazing his flesh nearly biting. Pulling his head up on a gasp of air as Sam panted, his thrusts hard and more erratic, "Mm... Oh God... what do you think?" he answered breathlessly.

"Think... can't think when you're... humping me like that." Dean almost braced for a hit, but became even more creative with the trails he drew over the lollipop with his tongue, hoping to make it impossible for Sam to get mad at him, or even think straight. Each time Sam's cock pressed unto his flesh, his own cock ached and pulsed, needing friction... wanting Sam to rub against him. Holy fuck... he didn't know how much longer he could last like this.

"Huh...?" the word was torn from Sam in a gasp of air as he thrust harder against his brother, moans, groans and soft mewls breaking from his throat. "Wa - wouldn't be," Sam panted, gritting his teeth as heat pooled low in his belly, "humping you if," Sam's lips parted as he panted hard, "you weren't lickin' the candy," Sam's grip on Dean and the bed tightened, "mini me!" Sam nearly screetched the last words, as he threw his head back, balls drawing up. "Deeeean!" Sam cried out as he came hard and hot all over Dean's ass.

Groaning with Sam, his own cock trapped and weeping against the mattress, Dean slowly rolled over, twisting around to cover his brother's body and kiss him on the mouth. "Taste so good, I can't help it. And you make these sounds and look and feel so damned..." He couldn't explain it, so he just showed Sam, licking the candy again, slowly building Sam's lust back up, then fucking against him, his cock rubbing against Sam's, and never taking the damned candy out of his mouth.

* * *

The next morning, they were both raw and sore from 'too much activity.' They'd talked about going after that witch, but mostly Dean wanted to see what else she had in her grab bag. She'd just given him the _best candy ever._ Interesting thing was, it was a slow melting candy. It didn't matter how much he licked it, it looked almost intact. He'd had to hide it from Sam though.

They were sitting around the coffee table, eating breakfast and sharing secret looks, when the front door opened. Dean gave an internal sigh. For once, he wished his dad had a longer hunt. 

"Boys."

"Dad," Dean gave him a nod. "There are more eggs on the stove," he offered.

John shook his head as he dropped his bags down and gave Sam a weary smile. 

Sam's gaze darted to Dean, before looking back at their dad, swallowing the mouthful of egg he had, he offered a smile. "Hi, dad."

Giving his unusually chipper younger son a second glance, John crossed the room seeing the bag of candy, his gaze slid to his older son. Still had to be forcing Sam to trick or treat. He let the weight of his gaze speak for him, but reached inside and grabbed the first thing that came to hand, a lollipop.

Dean's eyes widened. He'd forgotten about that second lollipop... the one that didn't look like Sam but more like himself!

Sam looked over at Dean, then at their dad, his gaze focusing in on the lollipop, making his eyes widen. "Noooo!!!" Sam nearly screamed as in one fluid motion he moved his plate aside and launched himself at his dad, reaching for the lollipop. "It's MINE!"

At almost the same time, Dean catapulted toward his dad, eyes locked on the candy, mind filled with horror at what could happen if he didn't get it back, NOW.

Jerking the lollipop out of an utterly stunned and speachless John Winchester's hand, Sam quickly unwrapped it and shoved it in his mouth as far as he could to try and hide the fact that it LOOKED like Dean. "See? S'mine!" Sam told his dad around the candy, making the words sound more like, ' _ee? is bine_ ', followed by a slobbery slurp.

"Yeah it's... OH MY GOD," Dean groaned, his entire body burning with lust just like that. He put his palm out. "Give it to me." When Sam refused, he limped toward the bathroom and slammed the door shut, groaning once again.

John Winchester's gaze pierced through his younger son. "What is going on?"

Sam shrugged a shoulder as he gave another sloppy slurp. "You know, Dean. He wants all the candy," Sam told him simply, before turning away from his dad and nearly skipping toward his room as he pulled the lollipop from his mouth and eyed it with a mischievous grin. "Paybacks, big brother, paybacks..." Sam whispered with a snicker as his tongue darted out to lick up the front of _his_ Halloween candy.

THE END

(A/N: the authors like to think this lead to many a candy-lickin' war between them, lol)


End file.
